


The More the Merrier

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kittens, couples, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader wants another baby...in the form of a kitten.





	The More the Merrier

It stared with wide yellow eyes. It watched, preparing to attack. It took a careful step forward, then another, eyes never moving from its target. Then, it pounced, claws out and ready to tear into its prey.

 

Or rather, slightly dig into your hand as the kitten played with it. You lightly wrassled with it, laughing and cooing at the ferocious little ball of fluff as it ‘bit’ your hand. “Aw, look at him!” you said.

 

“He’s certainly a feisty one,” Rowena noted, glancing down as another cat brushed against her legs and meowed for attention.

 

This whole thing hadn’t been intentional. You’d come to the pet store to shop for the two cats you already had, needing pet food and kitty litter (and of course some toys, even though you knew they’d end up playing with free things at home like paper on string and hair ties rather than whatever you bought them). But then you’d seen a little side room where people looking to adopt could go in and see the cats. You weren’t looking to adopt, but you were a sucker if you saw there was a chance to pet a cat.

 

You looked up at Rowena, reaching up and taking her hand, looking her in the eyes completely serious. “Babe, I want another baby.”

 

Rowena sighed. “We’re not getting another cat,” she said firmly as she sat down on the bench. “We’ve already got two little trouble makers at home.”

 

You pouted, giving her your most pleading eyes. “Please?”

 

“No,” she said.

 

By this point the kitten playing with your hand had grown tired, hopping up onto the bench alongside Rowena and immediately curling up in her lap.

 

“See? He likes you!” you exclaimed. “You can’t just leave him!”

 

“Y/N,” she said in warning. But you could see her resolve melting as she began petting the little thing and it rolled over, laying on its back with its paws stretched out. You could hear his purring from several feet away, like a happy little engine. “Well, I suppose he is quite cute.”

 

“And you know Rascal and Valentine would love a little brother!” you said, knowing your other cats would be nurturing older siblings. “Look at that little happy face and tell me you can say no.”

 

Rowena sighed. Between your pleading and the kitten in her lap, she knew there was no saying no. “Alright,” she said. “We’ll ‘have another baby’, as you put it.”

 

You grinned happily and moved closer to kiss her. “Thank you!” you cried. “I’ll go talk to the associate!”

 

Rowena smiled as she watched you go, still petting the kitten. She glanced down when she felt its paws wrap around her wrist, holding her hand close to it. “Well, at least it’s not actual children she wants,” she mused out loud. “And you are quite cute, aren’t you, little Angus?”

 

Angus let out a soft little meow as if in agreement, melting her heart even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor Marrilyn  
> Idea randomly popped into my head. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
